


Regent's Park

by angelsmoonandstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Overthinking, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsmoonandstars/pseuds/angelsmoonandstars
Summary: The break-up had been a heavy toll on him. There were a lot of unanswered questions Kenma left behind. He just said that he wanted to find himself, that he wanted to find out if he can be independent because he’s been too dependent on Keiji. After their last conversation, they didn’t see each other. And that’s for the best, Keiji thinks, moving on would be so much easier.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 8





	Regent's Park

_I must have sent four hundred poems on the way you used to smile at me._

Keiji is seated at the bench in Regent’s Park, reading his book. He always visits the park in spring, almost everyday even. It made him relax and eased his work stresses. Keiji also tries to write poems again, but ever since Kenma broke up with him, every piece he has ever done doesn’t seem right anymore.

_I used to write them for you daily but my thumbs are running dry lately._

Keiji adjusted his glasses, looking up to see the pretty cherry blossoms above him. He closed his eyes and satisfyingly smiled as the spring breeze hit his whole body. It’s been a while since he had a peaceful day. He has been cooped up in his apartment for the last 4 months. Sure, he tried to go out for groceries, but some days, he just wanted the comfort of the four corners of his room.

_No one wants to hear a song about the bitch that broke my heart._

The break-up had been a heavy toll on him. There were a lot of unanswered questions Kenma left behind. He just said that he wanted to find himself, that he wanted to find out if he can be independent because he’s been too dependent on Keiji. After their last conversation, they didn’t see each other. And that’s for the best, Keiji thinks, moving on would be so much easier.

_I should’ve listened to my mama, she saw through you from the start._

After spending 6 years together, Keiji thought they were the endgame. No one and nothing would ever break them up. Their relationship was healthy; small fights that didn't last for a day; they were honest with each other. They made sure they were comfortable with each other when they’re together. They were happy. Or at least that’s what Keiji thinks. _Was it me? Is it my fault? No, stop, you’re supposed to be resting. Did I do something wrong that might have pushed him to break up with me? Is it my daily breakdown? It’s not that he can help those breakdowns._ Work deadlines have been stressful enough and it’s a way to vent his feelings out. They have the occasional love making, but of course, talking with each other is different. _Is it something I did in bed? Am I not attractive to him anymore? Was I ever enough? Keiji, please stop. Kenma’s gone and he’ll never come back._

Keiji fixed his eyes to the lake in front of him. His sight caught a long haired man whose yellow tips are tied back into a loose bun. Kenma. He’s jogging. Keiji used to persuade Kenma to go exercising with him. But, Kenma found solace in front of his gaming computer. He doesn’t like to sweat. Keiji guessed that Kenma had a change of heart. _Oh, he really had a change of heart, alright._

_But we’re here in Regent’s Park amongst the flowers and I wish it would rain._

“Keiji!!”

Keiji turned his head at the sound of his name. That familiar deep voice. He missed it. Even in sweats, Kenma looks good. He built some muscles at his upper body and his face, kind of plump. He looks healthy. _Beautiful._

“Long time no see! How are you?” Kenma smiled as he took out his airpods, panting

“I’m actually doing fine, Ken. How about you?” Keiji closed his book and focused on the man in front of him, trying to plaster a sincere smile. _Oh, God, he’s so beautiful._

_‘Cause in the sun, you look so lovely that I’m falling for you over again._

“I’ve been exercising at least three times in a week. Just like you suggested.” Kenma drank from his water bottle.

“Well, I’m happy that you started. You look good.” It’s a friendly compliment. He really looks good.

“Aww, thanks, ‘Ji! I’ve got to go now. I need to do an errand after this.” Kenma smiled apologetically, putting back his left airpod.

_Since I have nothing left to say that will make you change your mind._

“Sure. You take care, Ken.” Keiji tightened his grip on his book. Endure it, Keiji. He doesn’t want you back. He looks happy.

“You too!”

When Kenma was out of sight, Keiji suddenly felt hot tears running down his cheeks. I thought I was over him. He removed his glasses and picked up his handkerchief, trying to cover his sobs. He closed his eyes, inhaled a deep shaky breath, and focused to clear his head. Then he exhaled through his mouth, relieving the pain of his mind and heart. _But you are._

_I’ll say goodbye on a beautiful spring day._

**Author's Note:**

> 11-02-2020
> 
> Day 2 - Insecurity - "Was I ever enough?"
> 
> #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020


End file.
